


Holy, Holy, Holy (In Nomine Patris)

by buffydyke



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Catholic School, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i've been listening to spring awakening and bare, idk - Freeform, like. allegorically, slight song fic ?, this is based on so many SA songs lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffydyke/pseuds/buffydyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan finds God all around him.<br/>Adam finds God in Ronan’s lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy, Holy, Holy (In Nomine Patris)

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooo boy so I rewatched Bare and I got emotional.
> 
> Basically, here's a short drabble-esque thing where Aglionby is a Catholic school. It was written in maybe thirty minutes at 3 A.M. with no beta, so.
> 
> This will probably be a series? Idk, let me know if you're interested in it becoming an ACTUAL fic. Like with a plot and such.
> 
> It wouldn't be a Bare au. I wouldn't be able to cope if one of them died.
> 
> Also: Spring Awakening songs are a nice soundtrack for this.
> 
>  
> 
> [Especially this one.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGcX2ejeNYg&list=PL7BF084343EAB741C&index=6)
> 
>  
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr @ smokewolves.

Adam Parrish’s body is holy.

Ronan’s mind wanders to this as his hands wander to other things. They’re following their own accord. It’s a strange, miraculous thing, how the hands and the mind work together and against each other at the same time. How the two both search for the same thing, and together they find endless possibilities. 

Adam himself is an endless possibility. Ronan spends his days and nights discovering this, discovering new things about him with each simple look. Each stolen touch. Each secret brush of their lips.

Adam Parrish isn’t a holy man by nature. He’s rejected every form of God, hasn’t he? He’s made it clear to Ronan: Aglionby is just a scholarship to him. It’s the best school in Virginia, Catholic or not. He’d be stupid to turn down that offer.

Stupid is not a thing that Adam Parrish can afford to be.

_Only hymns upon your lips_

He’s a mystery. Not unknowable, but a mystery. How can so much of God be in the body of one boy?

His lips.

His eyes.

His hands.

His angelic mouth that finds its way to Ronan in the most unconventional of ways.

He's a holy man in an unholy world.

_Holy, holy, holy_

_Touch me, touch me, touch me_

Heaven is a place on Earth. Ronan finds Heaven against Adam’s body.

Salvation makes itself known in the oddest of places. In the school’s broom closet where the boys manage to get away for a few minutes. In the cold sheets of Ronan’s bed in Monmouth. In the hushed hours of the early morning, their hands and lips finding each other even in the dark. 

There's Heaven slotted between Adam's lips. There's Heaven in the dip of hips. There's Heaven along the ridge of his spine. 

Between his thighs. In the joints of his hands. In the permanent creases between his brow.

_There is love in Heaven_

Ronan’s hands lead him to new lands. They search the shores. They hunt for things yet unfound.

His lips follow.

What blurs the line between the sinner and the saint?

Ronan Lynch is a pious man. He is not righteous, he is not holy. There are times when he wonders if God made a mistake during his creation. Made a boy so utterly broken.

There's no need to break the mold if the copy itself is shattered. 

_Our bodies are the guilty ones_

Ronan finds God all around him.

Adam finds God in Ronan’s lips.

_In nomine patris, patris_  
_Amen, amen_  
_In nomine patris, patris_  
_Amen, amen_


End file.
